


Venting Frustrations

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Works
Genre: Hypnotism, Other, Oviposition, Petplay, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A frustrating afternoon turns into a lovely evening with the addition of your giant moth friend, Cypress, and their abdomen swollen with eggs.





	Venting Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This one's another commission, featuring the reader as my friend's sona: a cute bunny girl named Vivi! She's soft-furred, long-eared, and her teeth chatter when she's horny. Hope you enjoy <3

A warm fall afternoon, temperature just barely hitting the 60’s with the sun dampened by a few fluffy clouds.

It really was a nice day to hang out in the park, you thought to yourself. You even brought your tablet along, just so you could get some drawing done in a place that wasn’t your apartment. So you sat down beneath a big tree in the shade, leaned up against it while you work on a cute drawing.

Only about halfway through the sketching process, your tablet starts to fuck up. The pressure sensitivity goes to shit and it starts chugging like nobody’s business. “Fuck, come on...” You start tapping the save button, hoping to at least salvage your progress before your tablet fucks itself into oblivion.

And that’s when it freezes. Your tablet just stops responding completely, and you resign to forcibly shutting it down with a sigh. “Stupid piece of flat garbage.” You lean back against the tree you’re situated under, closing your eyes while you wait for the tablet to boot back up.

It’s only a few moments after you shut your eyes that you hear a familiar voice. “Vivi? Are you okay?” A calm and quiet voice which you recognize immediately.

You open your eyes, and see the huge purple moth Cypress knelt down next to you. Their massive frame was entirely betraying of their gentle and relaxing presence, and just them being near you seemed to help ease the frustration of your tablet shitting itself.

“Oh, hey Cypress. Yeah, I’m all good. My tablet’s just being an ass.” Their round, black eyes are expressionless, yet you can still feel the sympathy behind them. “How are you doing, though? I haven’t seen you all summer.”

They smiled sheepishly, or at least you’re pretty sure they did. With unblinking eyes and a mouth hidden by their thick mane, it was really hard to visually tell what they were doing. But for some reason you could always just, feel what they did. Their antennae flicking straight up seemed to help. “Oh, yes. I don’t deal well with the summer heat. I rarely get out unless I need to, and with how tense I’ve been lately I just felt like I needed some sun.” They seem to study you for a few moments. “You seem frustrated, still. Wanna relax together?”

The question catches you off guard a little, but you smile and nod. “That sounds nice, actually. It’s been a good while since I’ve gotten to just chill out with someone.”

Cypress lets out what sounds like a chitter, a strange noise but one you read as a happy one. They shuffle over next to you, a pair of wings draped behind you. This close, they felt very warm. Safe, even. Their presence was an undeniably relaxing one, and you lean against them gently, feeling your frustrations melt away.

But their mention of being so tense kinda nudges at your thoughts. Cypress always seemed to stalwartly relaxed that them being tense seemed strange. “What’s got you all tense?”

The mothbeast shuffled a bit in their spot, another chitter resonating from beneath their fluffy mane. “Just some body things, it happens. It’ll pass pretty soon I might imagine.”

“Pass? Like... a headache?” Your curiosity gets the better of you.

Cypress giggled, shaking their head. “No, no, it’s...” They glance over at you for a bit before giggling again. “Let’s just say that I... produce a certain thing every now and then, and my abdomen swells up a bit uncomfortably when it happens.” They explain rather vaguely, but ideas run through your head anyway. They snicker when a thought brings a rush of heat to your face.

“Wait like...” You’re about to ask when Cypress nods, preempting your question. They nuzzle the top of your head, letting out another chitter.

“Not here. Maybe you’d like to go somewhere more... private? I could certainly use your help, if you’re interested.” Their words ring against all those needy thoughts you’ve been having lately. Gosh you really are interested, huh?

“That sounds lovely.” You feel Cypress kiss the top of your head, before getting up on their feet. You pack up your tablet and join them, taking one of their offered paws. “Um, your place or mine?” You ask, your mind taking immediate note of how much bigger Cypress was compared to you. They were easily a whole two feet taller, maybe even with a couple inches to spare.

Cypress stopped to think for just a moment. “My place is very comfortable, plenty of privacy too. And I live pretty close, so how about mine?” They give your hand a squeeze, before walking with you back to their home.

 

As soon as the door shut behind you both, all four of Cypress’ arms were working to fondle your body and undress you. You could tell they were heated from the eggs they were carrying, their behavior rather unusual. Or maybe they were always this eager to get intimate?

But it didn’t matter to you. You shift your body and let the mothbeast undress you, feeling their delicate paws stroking through the fur on your stomach. The only thing they left on was your choker, which they gently loop a digit beneath to tug at. Your attention is brought up to their face. Those round eyes gazed down at you, a gaze that brings heat to your face.

Then their mouth touches to yours. You don’t even see their mouth emerge from their mane, but suddenly it’s against your lips. Two flat, round segments of chitin part to let their mouth open, uncharacteristically sharp teeth grazing against your lips while they kiss you. Their arms wrap around you, and you just melt into them. You clutch at their back as a long, thin tongue snakes into your mouth. Their saliva is so sweet...

As you enjoy the sensation of them playing with you, you somehow hear them... speaking? “Are you okay with a little hypnosis, little bunny? I can hold it back if you’re not, but... It’s a side effect of my moth dust.”

Their tongue slips from your mouth and your mouths part as they let you speak. Actually hypnosis sounded like the perfect little addition to all this. Getting hypno’d, stuffed with Cypress’ eggs... Fuck how can you say no to that? You mutter a “please” and soon find your mouths locked together again.

The mothbeast’s wings start to flutter gently, flitting and blowing a comforting breeze over you. A breeze that, as you breathe, starts to melt your mind away. It’s... nice, it feels like a warmth spreading through your head that nudges all those insecurities and intrusive thoughts aside. It’s a feeling that melts away your hesitation. It’s a sensation that magnifies all the little touches and rubs across your body from Cypress.

You hardly even notice when Cypress lifts you up in their arms, carrying you to their bed. Their mouth stays pressed to yours, their sweet tongue swirling around your own. Soon you’re lied down on your back, and the moth parts from the kiss with a satisfied chitter. “Oh you’re so easy to get like this.”

They kiss, down your jawline and neck, and end up at your chest. They’re really more pecks than anything, with gentle nips to compensate for the lack of lips. But a few pecks right at the fade of purple to the white fur on your belly forces out a moan from you. It’s like they knew all of your spots.

Even more moans escape you when their upper pair of paws settle onto your chest and start to rub and massage your breasts. Soft little digits squish and rub circles against your nipples, your back arching to press your chest into their paws. Even in your hypnotic state, you still manage to let out a mumbling “fuuuck...” as they tease you.

All of the touching, rubbing, and kissing steadily got you hotter and wetter, practically to the point of dripping. The mothbeast eventually moves on from your chest, trailing kisses down your stomach and in between your legs. They’re very careful and delicate once they get to your crotch, planting gentle little kisses against your clit and just to the sides of your warm slit.

After some more teasing kisses, their tongue emerges and drags along your slit. Their tongue might be thin but it was flexible and strong enough to rub against all those wonderfully sensitive areas. Your moans get louder, their efforts eliciting a few whines too. It all just felt so good.

“Mmm, you taste wonderful. But let’s see about... relieving this issue of mine~” Cypress mutters as they rise from between your legs. They gaze down at you, perhaps wondering just how to go about this.

It doesn’t take them long to figure something out. They climb over on top of you, and you expect them to go back to kissing you and just fuck you right there. But instead they adjust you into a sort of half-sitting position, aided by several pillows and the headboard of the bed. You feel yourself nudging out of the haze just to ask them what they were planning on doing when Cypress settles onto their knees and you get a face full of moth crotch.

“Hhh-hey...” You mumble, your eyes locked to the soft purple crotch in front of you. You could barely make out the pinkish member emerging from a slit hidden in their fluff, but you could absolutely smell the musk coming from it. A smell that only further melts away your thoughts. You practically start drooling at the sight of the emerging length in front of you.

“Well, my little pet~? Get to it.” Cypress’ orders bring you out of your haze just enough for you to obey. You lean in, kissing and licking at the tip of their length. It tastes even stronger than the scent... It takes a lot for you to keep your teeth from chattering with how good everything felt, and they haven’t even started stuffing you yet.

You tease the tip of their length, feeling it grow hard and erect against your mouth. Eventually they hit full size, modest for the size of their body but seven inches wasn’t exactly small for you. And it was fat too, shaped almost like a plug. The tip oozed with a musky precum that you couldn’t help but lap up. You wanted more.

As you ease yourself forward, easily taking most of Cypress’ member in your mouth, something fuzzy brushes between your legs. You spread your legs, knowing full well it’s their abdomen. Your body tenses in anticipation, and you practically whine around Cypress’ bulbous length, eager for them to finally stuff you.

Cypress chuckled, apparently noticing your desperation. “Oh so impatient~” You feel a paw brush through your hair and scritch just behind your ears. You start whining in earnest, at least until the pets and scritches force your body to relax. “Good girl, just relax and be patient for your mxtress. Can you do that for me?” They speak through an almost purr-like chitter. Their words resonate with your hypnotic state, pulling you deeper.

You nod, just barely with their member deep in your mouth. “Good, so obedient.” Their abdomen shifts, and soon you feel a warm appendage nestle in against your needy sex. It’s flared at the tip, which you can feel as it rubs up and down your slit. But as they rub against you, sharp moans escape you from the sensation. Their whole ovipositor was lined with strange, wriggling cilia that, despite their delicate touch, felt amazing as they rubbed against your entrance.

Finally, the mothbeast presses the flared tip against your entrance, just in time for you to suddenly tip over the edge in orgasm as they push inside you. Your body quakes, with moans muffled by the thick length you’re still eagerly suckling at.

“Aww already? Well I hope you got more in you, little bunny~” In the midst of your climax, you feel Cypress’ ovipositor swell. Deep inside your still-needy sex, you feel something emerge from the appendage and deposit into your womb. Oh gosh here they come...

The eggs are small, maybe about the size of a large grape, and nice and squishy. But there’s a lot of them, judging by how much Cypress’ ovipositor is swelling. The eggs start to flow in you, one by one, each slick with a warm fluid that aids their passage into you. Every few eggs they slide their organ in and out of you a bit, just to tease you with those lovely cilia.

And as the eggs keep flowing, so does the precum from their member. It practically pours onto your tongue, which you gulp down greedily. So much... so good. Each gulp was joined by two more eggs sliding into your womb. All the while Cypress was purring up a storm, obviously enjoying this a lot.

“Mmmhh... Gosh, pet, you sure can take a lot...” In fact they even seemed a bit heated themself, losing their composure. It was cute seeing them like this, but you couldn’t bring yourself to try and shake this hypnotic haze. It all felt way too good anyway.

Cypress eventually can’t hold their hips still, and they start to buck into your mouth a bit. You take them eagerly, sucking and licking as much as you can around their fat member. The taste, the sensation of being stuffed with egg after egg, the passion in Cypress’ moans, it all soon became too much to hold back another orgasm.

You whine around the moth’s length, your body trembling in a second orgasm. Then the flow of eggs stops after what felt like maybe a few dozen of them. Your whines grow louder, your body still eager for more. You needed more.

“S-slow down, pet, I’m all out.” Cypress eases their dick out of your mouth, which you give one last kiss as they pull away. “Doesn’t mean I can’t give you some more of something else, though.” They purr in delight, a paw stroking along your belly. The pressure brings your gaze down, and you realize just how much Cypress was carrying. Your stomach is round, enough that you look almost pregnant!

You try to mention your bloated stomach, but all that came out were wordless mumbles. The mothbeast chuckles and draws your gaze back up to them. “No need to speak, just relax. We’ve still got one more thing to take care of.”

Cypress kisses you, hard, their tongue finding its way into your mouth as all four of their arms wrap beneath you. You’re lifted, still lying on your back sorta as they hold you against their fluffy body. Then that fat member you were suckling on earlier nudges in between your legs, and your hypnosis-addled mind finally gets what they were planning.

Your legs wrap around their waist and you clutch weakly at their sides, a silent beg for them to fuck you.

They oblige almost immediately, their purrs vibrating between your mouths as they push into you slowly. Their length was much thicker than their ovipositor, spreading you wide open. You moaned eagerly, gripping at the moth’s fluffy body even tighter. Fuck it feels incredible...

They don’t quite manage to bottom out inside you, your egg-stuffed womb preventing them from squeezing their “knot” into you. But that doesn’t stop them from trying. They start to buck their hips into you, each little thrust putting pressure on your stuffed insides and causing you to moan in response. You’d think it would feel uncomfortable, being so stuffed, but it just feels good.

Eventually they give up trying to tie with you, and start to thrust in and out of you instead. Their hips rock back and forth, a gentleness still present in their movements despite how desperate they seemed. Steadily, they lose their composure more and more. Their thrusts get sloppy and careless, their grip on you tightens, and they start to moan into the kiss with you.

You’re both moaning, needy messes when you’re both tipped over the edge in unison. Your insides clamp down around Cypress’ length as it starts pumping rope after rope of thick cum into you. Their warm arousal pours into you, mixing with the eggs and filling in the empty space between them. You feel so incredibly full.

Once your orgasm subsides, you go limp in their arms. Exhaustion catches up to you, and the hypnosis seems to make it harder to stay awake. You’re conscious just long enough to be settled back down on the bed and cleaned up a bit before sleep overtakes you

 

It was such a nice nap. Just an hour later you wake up feeling well rested. Strangely, despite how bloated with eggs you were, you felt... satisfied, and only just a little bit sore. You open your eyes to a mess of purple fur that you’ve been sleeping on. Cypress must’ve laid you down on them after cleaning you up. They’re so comfy like this...

As you stir and start to regain consciousness, you’re met with the gentle gaze of the huge mothbeast. Their black, round eyes watching you. “You okay, Vivi? I didn’t get too rough with you, did I? You passed out pretty quickly, I was worried...”

Cypress definitely felt a bit guilty, having gotten so rough. But you shake your head and kiss their chest softly. “No, no it’s fine. That was really fun, actually.” You reach a paw down to rub your still bloated belly. “So... what’s gonna happen to these?”

“Up to you, really. They won’t hatch, they’re pretty much just magic storage for my body.” Cypress explained. So they’re not real eggs? “So you can choose to just lay them and let them dissolve away into magic, or keep em inside. They’ll be absorbed and you might notice a few... magical hiccups for a few days.” They chuckled.

Oh gosh, now you had a choice... “Actually, laying them sounds really hot...” You admit, your face warm with embarrassment. Cypress laughs and leans in close, giving you a gentle kiss.

“Well why don’t we get on that~?”


End file.
